Fairy Tail: The Tale of the Life Lacrima
by sofiesticated
Summary: Everything in Fairy Tail seems peaceful after the battle of Zeref, but one day, two strangers from Lucy's past shows up, telling Team Natsu that everything they knew about Lucy was false. Lucy hides a much more tragic past, and new adventures awaits, including the saving of a third link of Lucy's past, and confronting the dangers that she feared the most. NaLu
1. INFO ABOUT STORY

**「** **Everything in Fairy Tail seems peaceful after the battle of Zeref and E.N.D, but one day, two strangers from Lucy's past show up, telling Team Natsu that everything they thought they knew about Lucy was false. Behind Lucy's bright smile and personality hid a much more tragic past. New dangers await, including the saving of a third link of Lucy's past and confronting dangers that haunted her in all of these years.** **」**

✧ **triggers and warnings** **✧  
** torture - self-harm - various mental illnesses (will be stated before the chapters) **  
** **THERE WILL BE INDIVIDUAL TRIGGERS FOR EACH CHAPTER, SO YOU CAN STILL READ IT**  
I DO NOT ENCOURAGE ANY OF THESE DARK THEMES, NOR DO I USE THEM AS A FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT OR AESTHETICS

Ahhh, I've had this story in my head for over a year now, and I thought it was about time that I should write it. The characters in the story are very close to my heart, because come one... they've been in this story for a long time! I will probably make some kind of list of how much the story has changed in my head in the end of this fanfic, haha

But I hope you enjoy this story!

/BiscuitQueen

 **Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me but to the creator, Hiro Mashima.**


	2. The Strange Lady

Lucy Heartfilia felt her body heat up slightly as the day's last sunbeams illuminated the guild, painting the walls golden. She sat by a table, Natsu Dragneel across her, and a sleeping Gray Fullbuster by her side. The drink in her hand, which she had nearly emptied, cooled down her hands after a long warm day, not even getting entertained by a mission. It wasn't even like she was wearing too much clothes. She wore a white, lace crop top and a pair of shorts, but the sun still made her too hot.

"Luucccyyyyyy~" Natsu whined, lazily laying across the table. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, please tell me how you did _back then_!" Natsu had asked the same question each and everyday since the "incident". Lucy called it the "incident" because she never wanted to talk about it again. The one day she let herself use the magic power she had suppressed for so, so many years by now.

The "incident" was that terrible day where Natsu Dragneel was removed and replaced with E.N.D . Zeref, whom surprisingly had turned out to be Natsu's brother, was the mastermind behind that. E.N.D had always been a part of Natsu, but had been hidden within him for all his life. Only Zeref could activate it, which he did.

After Zeref took control of E.N.D, the war began - once again. It had been so long since Lucy hadn't had to deal with wars, fights, deaths and Zeref. God, Lucy had a long history with Zeref, and it nearly pained her to have to keep it a secret for everyone. Nothing romantically involved, she thought, but it was still dangerous to reveal.

Anyways, the thing was; since Gray was a Demon Slayer, and had made himself a promise to end E.N.D, he was conflicted and destroyed as he found out his best friend was E.N.D. Only by sheer strength and will power - and a lot of angry crying - he got himself to confront Natsu, where there afterwards started an epic battle. In that moment, all Lucy wanted was to see them fight _for fun_. This was a crucial and bloody fight, and Lucy had known that only one of them would've survived. However, she knew that she had a secret power that; again, none of them knew about. The power to stop all of this and make Natsu normal again was in her hands.

Despite hearing Erza's protests and attempts for her to stay, Lucy ran from her small group and towards the battlefield mid-battle, Erza's voice echoing behind her. She stopped in the middle of the battlefield, interrupting the battle. Gray had then proceeded to curse at her, but she ignored it. Suddenly, her eyes began shine. Not in the "I'm about to cry"-shine, but golden light illuminated from her eyes. Two golden light balls appeared in her hands and they grew bigger as she began to float above the ground.

She saved Natsu by blasting him in the chest with the light ball. In a lot pain, E.N.D fell to his knees, screaming that she was foolish to think that they could be defeated that easily. Ironically enough, Natsu's soul returned only seconds later, making him collapse on the ground.

As Lucy snapped out of her state of power, she ran towards Natsu, throwing herself to her knees besides him. Gray, still fully prepared for battle, looked confused at the scene enacting in front of him. As Lucy picked Natsu up, putting him in her lap, he was half unconscious. And then he said it.

" _I… l-love you,_ " he had choked up, together with a few drops of blood. Very romantic.

They hadn't spoken about it since. Lucy weren't even sure if he remembered it. Either way, they had been even closer than before, since the incident. Lucy still didn't want to think about it.

Zeref, on the other hand, disappeared. Went somewhere, hiding from his problems, but he'd be back. Unfortunately, Lucy knew Zeref. She _knew_ him. And she knew that it wouldn't be the last time they saw him.

"I told you, Natsu," she sighed, resting her head on her one hand. "I don't know. I just suddenly felt power rushing through me, and I felt the need to use it. Nothing else!" She annoyed gulped down the last of her drink, which actually just was lemonade, and slammed the glass into the table.

Natsu wasn't convinced though. His eyes were narrowed, his hand delicately grabbing his chin in suspicion. Suddenly, he leaned over the table, his face inches from Lucy's. He invested her facial expression, occasionally sniffing.

"G-get out of my face, you perv," Lucy mentally cursed at herself for stuttering, picking up her empty glass to fumble with in embarrassment.

"You are _soooo_ lying!" Natsu accused, acting hurt and pouted, only withdrawing his face a little. "With my great sense of smell, I could smell it from miles away!"

From besides Lucy, Gray huffed. "I can even smell the lie over here," he mumbled tiredly.

"Not you too," Lucy groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance. "You should be on my side," she pouted. In some way, she had also saved Gray, or at least he had told her so afterwards. He was thankful that he didn't have to kill Natsu - even though he jokingly said she stole the spotlight. But it had been nice to know that she was useful. She was just sad that she had had to use her secret power. And had to lie _again_.

"Luce, you are lying, and I know it," concluded Natsu, falling back in his seat, a wide grin playing on his lips.

Sighing, Lucy stood up, catching the attention of both boys. She turned to them with a smile, waving her hands up in front of herself.

"I'm not hiding anything," she assured them, resting her weight on her one foot, her arm on her waist. "But I have some errands to run before the sun's going down. _Alone_. So… see ya!" And then, with a fast pace, she walked out of the guild door, disappearing in the golden sunlight.

The boys exchanged looks, narrowing their eyes as they both thought the same thought.

"She's lying," they concluded in unison.

"I'M NOT LYING!" it was clear to hear her yell outside the guild, making a few of the guild mates, around Natsu and Gray, laugh.

But oh, she was. She was keeping more secrets than her mind could even take.

"Why are you looking like that, Natsu?" Mira asked as Natsu dumped down on a barstool, his face deep in thought. "The heat doesn't usually affect you like that."

Since Lucy left, Gray had gone back to sleeping, which wasn't any fun. He had tried just sitting and concentrating on all the ways Lucy could've saved him, but none of them made sense. If it had been a sudden outbreak of Celestial power, then why hadn't the Spirit King said anything? If it had just been a part of her since she was little, then why wasn't she more curious? It drove him crazy, and he could simply see in her eyes that something was hurting her.

"No…" he mumbled, nudging his head against the counter. "It's not the heat…"

Mira raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "What is it then?"

All Natsu did was utter a lot of groans to answer her question.

"Happy," Mira called, putting down the glass she was cleaning. Soon after Happy appeared besides Natsu, a relaxed expression on his face, and the smell of fish coming from his mouth. "I don't understand what Natsu is saying."

Happy turned his head to Natsu, who still facepalmed the counter. Patting his friend's head, Happy exclaimed, "Natsu, are you okay?"

Raising his head, he sighed. "I'm just curious of how Lucy saved me," Natsu admitted. Since Lucy left, Natsu couldn't stop thinking about what she had been hiding, because Natsu _knew_ that she hid something. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying.

Clasping her hands together, Mira squealed. "Ohhhh, so it's about Lucy, huh?" she teased.

" _Yes_ ," Natsu replied annoyed, yet a faint blush painted his cheeks slightly pink. "That was what I just said! I'm curious of how she saved me…"

"Why are you getting all flustered, Natsuu~?" Happy snickered, his paws covering his mouth.

"I'm not!" Natsu protested, more angry than annoyed. "Lucy is just keeping secrets and acting weird, okay? Gimme a break…"

Suddenly, Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder, grabbing him a little too tightly. It actually hurt really bad. Above him stood his friend, comrade, and worst fear, Erza Scarlet, looking serious as ever. She wore her usual Heart Kreuz armor and as usual, her grips were tight.

"I've noticed too," she informed the small group, loosening her grip from Natsu, who began wiggling the 'agony' away. "She's been quite… foggy talking to, and she's using the same story every time I ask her about how she defeated E.N.D..." Natsu flinched by the mention of the name, and Erza looked apologetic down at him. "A-anyway… people usually lie when they can't come up with a new way of telling a story. Also, her eyes are always roaming around the room and avoiding my gaze while talking about that. I'm hundred that she's hiding something. And it's probably hurting her."

The small group looked dumbfounded at Erza as she finished her theory.

"Wow, that's very observing, Erza!" Mira complimented, but suddenly she gasped, nearly dropping the glass she was cleaning.

"Mira?!" Natsu exclaimed, looking worried at the Takeover Mage.

Shaking her head, Mira put on a bright smile. "Ah, d-don't worry, I just remembered I forgot to clean something in the kitchen," she assured them convincingly, easing their up their expressions. "But ehm… Lucy is probably just having a bad day! I guess we are all very tired after the whole incident."

Erza tilted her head, looking a bit angry. " _Mirajane_ , what's with you all of a sudden?" It wasn't often she spoke her first name in that tone.

"Nothing, nothing, I just think that we shouldn't intrude her privacy like that," Mira tried, cleaning an already clean glass.

"Like what?"

Mira's head jerked up as she pointed at Natsu and Happy, who did their best sneaking out the guild door. "Like those two!"

Erza turned around on her heel, her eyes flaming. "Natsu, Happy, where do you think you two are going?"

Natsu threw his arms up, groaning in annoyance. "Come on, Erza," he begged. "It's obvious that Lucy is hiding something! We should follow her to see what 'errands' she so desperately need to do by herself."

Erza shook her head, grabbing both of them by the collar and dragging them back to the bar, where they protested in fear. "We are not going to follow her! We are just going to have a friendly conversation with her. Because that's what we are. Friends!"

Natsu crossed his arms in annoyance. "I already tried that," he muttered, leaning against the counter. He just wanted to know how the hell it happened. Everyone had told him the same story. In mid-battle she blasted him with a golden light and suddenly he was back to normal. But how? He felt as if he had the _right_ to know. After all, he was the one being struck by it.

From behind him, Gray snuck up. "Are we sure that it's not just some kind of Celestial Spirit magic being awakened in her or something?" 

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, because I have been hit by many Celestial Spirit powers, and that golden beam was definitely something different. You could sense the difference, right?"

Gray shrugged, too, leaning against the counter. "I mean, I guess…"

"Gray, your clothes!" Erza exclaimed, seeing the Ice Mage slowly strip down once again.

Gray looked down, seeing his bare chest. "Huh? Again!?" he groaned, pulling his pants up in annoyance. "Wait where's my shirt?"

"You weren't wearing it when you got here," Happy snickered.

As the Ice Mage frantically searched for his shirt, some the guild members around laughed, and it almost seemed like there was nothing to worry about. However, Natsu couldn't help but worry. Firstly, he really, really, _really_ wanted to know how Lucy saved him; and secondly, he was worried Lucy wasn't okay. Maybe she was keeping too big of a secret? A secret that was too heavy to carry, even for her. And Natsu knew she was strong, but some things just got to be let out.

"Okay, then it's decided," pronounced Erza, catching the attention of three mages besides her. "We are just going to confront Lucy about this whole thing. Maybe she's just uncomfortable talking about it and needs a friendly push in the right direction?" 

Honestly, Erza 'friendly' push would probably end up in questioning Lucy down to the last detail, possibly with a light blinding her.

Mira angrily slammed her palms into the counter of the bar, surprising the group around. Her angry expression was unrecognizable and only used towards enemies in battle.

"Mira…?" Gray stuttered, looking just as shocked as the others.

Looking up, Mira flattened out her expression. She put on her beautiful smile, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry, I don't know what got over me," she apologized, waving her hands in front of herself. "But maybe Lucy would like some privacy?"

Erza placed her hand on Mira's shoulder, sending her a calming smile. "Don't worry, Mira. I have it under control. We are not going to spy on her. We never would! We are just going to visit her. Right guys?" She sent a shark glance to the boys who nodded aggressively.

And before the Takeover Mage could even stop them, they were out of the door. Lowering her head, Mira frowned. She picked up a glass, cleaning it, deep in thought.

"That wasn't what I meant," she whispered. "I'm sorry Lucy. Please be safe!"  
_

As the sun slowly hit the horizon, the three mages and feline walked through the town. Stores and stands were beginning to close and everything seemed peaceful. They neared Lucy's house, but were met with a small surprise. All of the windows were dark and closed, and as they tried opening the door it was locked too.

"She's not home?" Gray asked confused, his hands resting in his pockets.

"That's definitely bizarre," Erza murmured, looking at her watch. "It's nearly 8 pm… she's usually home by now."

Natsu gazed up at the dark house. He knew Lucy's routine in and out because they spent so much time together - and even more time after the whole E.N.D thing. She usually came home about 6:30 to 7 pm to take a shower and make dinner. Lately she'd been cooking for both her and Natsu, which Natsu enjoyed. It was weird since he usually did "intrude" right about now, but she didn't seem to be home.

Other times he would intrude later, and accidentally walk in her clenching Aquarius broken key, tears in her eyes. They barely talked about that. Natsu didn't know how to approach the subject either. Was she really dead? He didn't know, he hadn't asked! He just knew that it was hurting her and he one day had to talk to her about it. Natsu hated that there were so many things hurting her now, and he knew nothing about any of them. He felt as a bad best friend.

"I suggest we go look for her," Erza said, shifting her weight between her feet. "Maybe something happened and she needs our help?"

Natsu shrugged. "I guess we could do that…"

"Any better idea, Flame-Brain?" Gray asked, leaning against the wall. Something about his way of saying 'Flame-Brain' had changed. It was as if he was afraid of hurting Natsu's feelings, which Natsu found odd, so he chose to react normally.

"What did you call me?!" Natsu exclaimed, approaching Gray, but was held back by Erza's one arm.

"Break it up," she growled, making both of the boys nod their heads synchronically. "It's decided. We go look for her, and see if she needs any help, okay?"

Both of the boys nodded.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy and led on the way towards the inner Magnolia.

The blonde mage walked through the streets, a brown backpack in her arms as if she was hugging it for comfort. Her biggest fear at the moment, being seen by any of the people she knew, was maybe more of a possibility than she thought.

Quietly Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy walked through the town, looking for their blonde friend. She was not in the masses of people by the stores, looking for a hot sale, which could be something Lucy would do. They had nearly walked the whole town through, but no sign of her anywhere.

The next part of the town was the stands. Small booths with people eager to sell whatever they could were aliened side-by-side besides the long river going through Magnolia. A lot them were already closing since it was past eight and people needed to go home to their families.

However, in the big masses of people, trying to find a last minute item, a blonde girl was spotted.

"Look, she's there!" Natsu exclaimed, ready to approach her, but felt a strong hand encircle his arm. Confusingly looking up, Natsu met the gaze of Erza, who quickly moved her eyes to Lucy. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrows.

Erza let go of Natsu's arm. "Look at her. She is looking so… vulnerable."

It was true. Lucy was hurrying through the stands, taking a quick look at each of them, as if she was searching for one specific item. Her face was contracted in anxiety and it looked like she was panting from exhaustion. Natsu couldn't figure out why she looked that anxious. If it was an item she was looking for, she could just go look for it the next day.

"I say we follow her!" Happy whispered adorably serious. "Maybe she's in trouble a looking for a weapon?" He raised his paws, ready to fight, but Natsu put them doubt.

"Even if she was in trouble, she has her spirits…" Gray pointed out before Natsu could. "I doubt she would be looking for a weapon. Plus, she has us." He patted Happy's head.

For a moment Erza just stood still, deep in thought. Suddenly she turned to the boys, a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh no, I know that look," Gray muttered nervously.

"I say we follow her," Erza announced, crossing her arms. "She's obviously troubled, and it will give us a good excuse to confront her about it." 

Natsu looked worried at Lucy as she ran through the masses. What could be worrying her so much that se couldn't tell them? Or at least him… He thought they told each other everything. Looking at Erza, he nodded agreeing with her.

"Why are we doing this again?" Gray asked, leaning up against a hot stonewall. Erza and Natsu looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Isn't this kinda…" he sighed, "taking away her privacy?"

Happy flew close to Gray's shoulder, shushing him, and earning an annoyed expression from him. Though Erza, Natsu, and Happy had all agreed that this was the best way they could get the information they wanted, both Natsu and Happy had begun to feel a little guilty. And deep on the inside Erza felt the same.

Erza nodded too, folding her hands. "Okay let's g-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before she snapped her head back, spotting the blonde anxiously running towards another street with stands.

Without a warning, Erza dragged away the two boys, the blue exceed flying close behind. Dragging them up behind a building besides the stands, she snuck out her head to see Lucy nervously walking around the crafts and utilities part of the market.

"What is she searching after?" Erza muttered, examining Lucy's movements with care.

Lucy made it to a garden shop where different kinds of utilities were sold, like shovels, gloves, and for some reason chains. And that being said, Lucy picked out the chains, not seeming to be bothered by the weight of it. It seemed to be really heavy, yet she lifted it with ease. The sign besides it said that they were about 16 feet, which seemed to _relieve_ her.

Natsu snuck his head around the corner too, looking weirdly at his friend. "Why the hell is she buying chains?"

"That's not like Lucy," muttered Happy determined as he landed on top of Natsu's head. They hid again behind the wall, pulling back their heads in fear of being seen.

Gray snorted. "Maybe she's into some BDSM-shit or something," he snickered, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Didn't you admit something on the battlefield back then? You should-"

A loud smack was heard, leaving Gray on the ground, a large bulge on his head, "Keep your mouth shut, Ice Prin-" Natsu was interrupted by a hand across his mouth, which was Erza quieting him down.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Erza scolded, both of the boys by her feet, bowing as an apology.

Happy landed on Erza's shoulder. "I think they are trying to apologize," he translated with a grin.

Erza ignored it, brining her hand to her chin, deep in thought, "This is _waaay_ too suspicious to just let pass," she stated.

Crossing his arms, Gray sighed, "So we are following her again?"

For Lucy Heartfilia, the feeling of being watched wasn't anything new. It was a feeling that always crept over her, around her, and beneath her. By now, she had gotten used to it. The constant feeling of the gazes she thought she received, stung like daggers in her back, yet it had become a normal part of her everyday life. Waking up a normal morning, without the feeling of other people's presence was just too quite. As if something was wrong.

And then there were the voices. They weren't there as often as they had been before, but on a bad, bad day - or just a day her mind wanted to fuck her sideways - they would return.

This time, she felt the presence again. The presence that she never wished experiencing again but unfortunately it was here again. The images from her past were thrown into her head again, making her flinch as if she was slapped.

If it wasn't enough, it was also dark and becoming a little too cold for Lucy only to be wearing her crop top and shorts.

She began running. Sweat on her back began forming as small pearls, but it wasn't because of the unwanted exercise she now got, but it simply appeared out of fear. She felt her blood run cold, hugging her body as she passed one of the many bridges by the Magnolia River.

She could feel the _presence_ follow her. She had to go faster. It would catch her again.

 _Faster. Faster!_

Running in between small buildings, shops, and houses, she could sense where she had to go to get to the guild. She had all of her preparations for tonight. She could make it without getting caught.

 _She could, she could, she could!_

 _You have to go faster! Faster! FASTER!_

 _The presence_ _isn't your friend! The presence is evil._

With swift movements, she maneuvered out on the main street again, passing all the closed stands and shops. On top of the large hill the guild stood planted, light coming from the building, illuminating its surroundings. If she kept up this pace she would be able to reach the guild, no harm done.

 _Faster! Faster!_

One problem though; she felt herself getting tired. Her steps were slowing down, no matter how much she tried to speed up.

The start of the hill was nearing her, and for one small second she felt her hope return.

Hope, what a misleading friend. Suddenly it's there and soon after that, it's gone again.

 _Your own fault. Your own fault. Your own fault._

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself getting launched into the air, feeling the weird sensation of weightlessness and the lost ability to breath. Something slimy and strong had encircled her neck, slamming her body against a building. Lucy's _roars_ of agony erupted through the air, probably waking up the whole town.

The weird, yet unfortunately familiar, sound of tentacles against the ground enacted, and Lucy could just manage to turn her head, still being held up against the building.

Out from the shadows appeared a woman. For legs, she had thick, black tentacles. She had slicked back, red-purplish hair. Her lips were colored red, and she licked them as if she was about to devour Lucy.

"L-Lilith," choked Lucy, trying to break free from said Lilith's grip around her throat. Blood trickled down from Lucy's mouth, dripping down on the tentacle around her neck, where it disappeared into mist like water on a burning pan. Lucy feared what was happening to the skin of her throat, seeing as the blood touching the tentacle had turned _mist_. What would it do to skin?

The woman, Lilith, chuckled, looking fairly amused by Lucy's struggling. "You thought you could hide, Lucy Heartfilia," she snickered, resting her hands on her side. "You're coming with me again, because you know exactly where your Life Lacrima is! And you have to tell me!"

"Why the hell is she running so fast?" Gray exclaimed as he, Natsu, Happy, and Erza followed Lucy, making sure to keep their distance. "And _how_ is she running so fast? I've never seen her with that speed!" It was true. Lucy kept an inhuman speed, longer than any other person should be able to keep the same pace.

Reaching the alley between two closed stores, Lucy made a sharp turn, nearly hitting a dumpster on the way around. At the exact spot where Lucy had made that turn, loose rocks laid as if she ripped them loose from the pavement in the process of turning.

"Do ya think we are scaring her?" Natsu breathed, trying not show the guilt, which was eating him up from the inside.

"No," Erza stated, running up besides the two boys and the flying exceed, gesturing to the alley Lucy went through. "It's something else. I can feel the ginormous amount of magic power. Can't you feel it?"

Natsu tilted his head back, closing his eyes, searching for the big amount of magic power Erza was talking about, and then it hit him like a slap to the face. It was just as strong as three times the magic power that Erza possessed. Natsu's eyes turned circular, slowly turning his head to Erza.

Turning down the alley Lucy went through too, Erza grabbed both of the boys, slamming them up against the walls besides her. Before they could even protest due to the pain, Erza shushed them.

"I'm sure Lucy could feel the magic power too," Erza whispered, holding Happy by the tail. "I don't know what's going on but-"

Her comment was cut off by the most awful sound in the entire world. Actually, that's not completely true. First it sounded as if something - or in this case, someone - was slammed through a building wall. And _then_ the most awful sound in the entire world erupted through the air.

Lucy's ear-piercing, half-choked roar of agony.

That exact scream had been heard many times, every time painful to hear; but never in the form of a roar and never that full of pain.

The trio looked horrified at each other for just a moment before they all stormed towards the sound they had just heard. Once again, Lucy screamed, making the four of them flinch again.

As they turned to the sound of the scream, they saw Lucy being repeatedly slammed up against a wall by a woman with tentacle legs. The woman laughed every time she threw the defenseless girls up against the wall. Natsu's blood came to a boil and he immediately lit his hands on fire, ready to attack. Erza and Gray, too, readied their attacks, and Happy raised his paws.

"L-Lilith," choked Lucy, trying to break free from said Lilith's grip around her throat. That made the group halt for a second.

The woman, Lilith, chuckled, looking fairly amused by Lucy's struggling. "You thought you could hide, Lucy Heartfilia," she snickered, resting her hands on her side. "You're coming with me again, because you know exactly where your Life Lacrima is! And you have to tell me!"

What exactly was a Life Lacrima? Natsu had so many questions, many of them being about the relationship between those two.

"You'll never… get it out of me…" Lucy grunted, struggling to breath. What did Lucy mean? Suddenly, she exclaimed, with no problems: "You can torture me as much as you want; I don't care! You can hunt me down; I don't care! You have never succeeded. I don't care; you will never get my Life Lacrima. Never!"

Lilith slammed her against the wall once again, earning more bricks to fall on the ground. Lucy screamed through gritted teeth.

"TELL ME!" Lilith roared, slamming her against the wall again.

"UGHHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Natsu roared, getting the attention of Lilith, whose eyes immediately shone red - probably out of anger.

Agreeing with Natsu, Erza raised her sword from her Heart Kreuz armor. "Attack!"

Natsu didn't halt just one second. His fists blazing, he stormed forwards launching for the woman, Lilith. She, of course, tried to fight back by attacking him with her many tentacles. Every time those bloody things hit Natsu, he felt some of his skin burn, however, that didn't stop him. His attack his her right in her stomach, but, much to his surprise, she only moved a few inches, where she after slung one of her tentacles at him, launching him into another wall.

Quickly on his feet again, he yelled: "Fire Dragons ROAR!" A big explosion erupted from his mouth, hitting her spot on, however, she seemed to maneuver her tentacles into partly shielding herself. Thereafter, she again threw him back into the wall - this time a bit harder.

Lucy, on the other hand, was still stuck in the grip of an apparently poisonous tentacle. Gritting her teeth, she uttered: "N-Natsu…!"

Right behind Natsu's attack nearly flew Erza and Gray, who both looked ready to murder for their best friend. Erza launched her first attack, aiming for Lilith's neck. As the sword was only a few inches away from Lilith's neck, Lilith dodged the attack. That didn't stop Erza, who, as she landed on the ground, just spun around on her heel, ready to attack once more.

Gray landed a solid attack on Lilith's right arm, cutting it right open, but before he even could celebrate his attack, the wound grew back together, only leaving a purple scar, which also seemed to be healing. Cursing, he jumped towards her again, Natsu right behind him.

"Ice Make: LANCE!" he yelled and hundreds beams of ice swirled towards her.

"Fire Dragons CLAW!" Natsu yelled as well, angling his attack to hit her precisely. A wall of flames surrounded her, however it was as if the fire purified as it got near her.

Both of them seemed to attack from the right angles, but they only got a few hits in.

Natsu felt himself growing more and more impatient as none of his attacks really had an impact on Lilith, and he could see, Lucy still struggling, so deciding to stop attacking, he went towards Lucy, but before he could even reach her, he felt a slimy and burning tentacle entangle him together with his two other friends. Even Happy, who had been passive this whole time, had been caught.

"Jeez, Lucy," Lilith snickered, holding the group up in front of herself as if she had just caught mice. Her voice was so smooth yet so cold. When she laughed or giggled it turned high-pitched, but when she was yelling it was like a roar. In her normal voice it was even worse. As she spoke it was like all happiness left the world. Disgusting. "I must say, I would've expected more from friends of _yours_! Huh, seems like pests to me if I should be honest."

"D-don't… touch th-them!" she uttered, pushing at the tentacle around her neck. A thing Natsu still wondered was how she could hold her breath that long. No person could do that.

With a small, displeased grunt, Lilith slammed them into the ground, earning screams from all of them. Natsu felt his body betraying him as the tentacles began burning his skin too. It was mere torture.

"Now," Lilith smiled, turning to Lucy, who was angrily crying. "Where were we? Oh, right! You were going to come with me. Me and your Life Lacrima have a date, remember?"

Suddenly, from the open part of the alley, a blue light illuminated the sky. A gigantic, blue light ball flew towards Lilith, who already looked scared. It was hard to imagine such a scary woman being scared, but at that exact moment, she looked terrified.

And together with the light ball, erupted male voice through the air. "LUCY!"


	3. Rewriting

So, hey guys!

As you probably have noticed, I haven't updated in a while.

I have rewritten some of the story! So head over to chapter one to reread that. It's not too different, but there is still a little difference there. c:

/TheBiscuitQueen


End file.
